


A Christmas Visit

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Marco and Isco visited some kids for Christmas





	A Christmas Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanSese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Cassy :)

*******

 

“What about this one?” Marco picked up a Nemo plush from the shelf and showed it to Isco.

Isco snorted. “We’re buying it for the kids, Marco. Not for you,” he said.

“Oh? I wonder who put three Pokemon plushies in the cart, then,” Marco said as he placed the toy in the cart, along with other toys.

“Children love Pokémon, Marco!”

“Yeah, sure,” Marco said. He decided not to remind Isco that Isco was practically glued to his phone when Pokémon GO was a thing.

“Do you think we have enough?” Marco asked as he looked at the toys that they had in the cart.

Isco hummed. “Yeah,” he said. “I think we’re good.”

 

*******

“How long have you been doing this?” Marco said as Isco was driving them to the place that they were going to.

“This is the…fourth time, I think,” Isco said. “I used to do it when I was in Malaga. And I liked it.”

Marco nodded and gazed back to the window, watching the colorful lights that people put on the streets. Madrid was a nice city. But around Christmas, it became even more colorful.

“Do you think they will like me? The kids?”

Isco glanced at Marco, quirking up an amused smile.

“Dude, relax. They’re just…kids. It’s not like I am taking you to see my parents or anything.”

“Yeah, but still…” Marco said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Marco, that’s the great thing about kids. They are genuinely excited about anything. As long as you’re nice and friendly, they will like you.”

“But do you-“

“Yes, Marco. You are nice, and you are friendly.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.”

“No, I am your boyfriend because I like you a lot. And I like you because you’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever known.”

Marco turned his head to Isco.

“Really?”

Isco laughed lightly. A red light stopped their car, and Isco used the chance to turn to Marco. He leaned to kiss Marco’s cheek.

“Yes, Marco,” he said. “Really.”

 

*******

They entered the hospital, each of them carrying the bags with all the toys that they have. They walked to the receptionist desk, and one of the nurses who saw them quickly stood up.

“Señor Alarcon!” The nurse greeted Isco with a smile. “Thank you for coming! The kids are really excited.”

Isco returned the smile. “I am excited too to see them. I also bring a friend with me today. I hope it’s okay?”

The nurse nodded as her smile got slightly brighter. “Of course it’s okay, Señor!”

“Welcome to our hospital, Señor,” she greeted Marco.

“Thank you for having me,” Marco said as he stretched out his hand for a handshake. “Just call me Marco, please.”

“We’re very pleased to have you here, Señor,” the nurse shook his hand. “I am sure that the kids are going to be really happy to see you.”

“I hope so too,” Marco said. “By the way, before we see the children, can I ask you something? Or maybe, more like can I ask for a favor?”

The nurse tilted her head to the left, raising her brows a little. Next to him, Isco also turned his head to Marco, looking curious.

“Sure, Señor. What can we do to help you?”

 

*******

As they walked to the recreation room in the hospital, Isco glanced again at the guitar case that was strapped on Marco’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know that you can play,” Isco said.

Marco shrugged. “Well, now you know,” he said. “It’s not like… I am very good or anything at it. But I guess for this kind of occasion… You don’t need to be really good at it, right?

Isco smiled. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said.

They stopped in front of a wooden double-door. The nurse that lead their way looked at them.

“Ready?”

The two of them nodded.

“So ready,” Marco said.

“Ready. And super excited,” Isco said.

The nurse grinned at them. “Okay, good,” she said, reaching out for the door handle. “Let’s do this, then.”

The nurse pulled the door open, revealing a large room that was painted in bright colors. Excited cheers and some hands clapping greeted them as they walked in to the room.

 

*******

There are about twenty kids in the recreation room, ages ranged from 3 years old to 9 years. Isco and Marco spent about an hour there, giving the toys to the kids and playing some games with them. But if he had to be honest, Isco’s favorite part was when Marco sat on a chair, playing his guitar as he sang along with the kids who were sitting on the floor around him.

And he was not even surprised to see how the kids adored Marco.

“So,” Isco said as they walked out of the hospital, their hands linking with each other. “Did you have a good time?”

Marco hummed.

“I did,” Marco said. “I really liked it.”

“Want to do it again next year?”

Marco stopped. He stared at Isco with something in his eyes that just made Isco’s heart fluttered.

“So there will be next year for us?” Marco asked.

Isco smiled as he squeezed Marco’s hand that he was holding.

“I hope so,” he said. “Because that's what I want. So many more years with you,” he added, and pressed a quick kiss on the tip of Marco’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> No. I don't know whether Marco can play a guitar or no. But just imagine, okay? Just imagine him playing guitar for the kids. Wouldn't it be wonderful?


End file.
